jumpchainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia
Overview The Hyperdimension Neptunia Jump takes place in Gameindustri, a continent that's a parody of the real life video game industry (Thus the name). While the jump places you by default in the "Second Hyperdimension", in which the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th games (mostly) take place, the series is ''very ''fond of alternate dimensions having alternate continuities (and often crossing over, for much hilarity), and the jump has a +0 drawback to allow the Jumper to choose which dimension they wish to start in. Since each dimension tends to be self-contained (beyond very specific events which only affect 2 dimensions at a time), this article will restrict itself to wide and sweeping statements, and will not bother to talk about dimensional dangers- If you're writing, playing the appropriate games or watching the anime will get you the information required, if not, you can easily choose to go hang out in a completely random dimension in which nothing important happens. First off, the continent of Gameindustri is usually split into 4 main factions: Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress, is lead by Neptune, who's on the cover of the jump and shown to the right. She's lazy and tends to push her work off onto her much more responsible younger sister, but is also the protagonist in almost every game. She represents the Sega Neptune, while her younger sister, Nepgear, represents the Sega Gamegear. Her CPU form is Goddess Purple Heart, while her sister is Purple Sister. Her main rival is Noire. They get shipped together a lot, probably due to the fact that Noire is a tsundere, and her younger sister, Uni, is shipped together with Neptune's younger sister. Noire and Uni are in charge of the country Lastation, the Land of Black Regality. Noire represents the Playstation series, while her sister represents the Playstation Portable. Noire's CPU form is Goddess Black Heart, while her sister is Black Sister. The third faction is lead by Blanc, the Goddess White Heart. She leads the nation of Lowee, the Land of White Serenity, along with her twin younger sisters, Rom and Ram, who are the White Sisters. Blanc represents the Nintendo Wii, while her younger sisters represent the Nintendo DS systems. The fourth faction is Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, lead by the Goddess Green Heart, Vert. She has no sisters, and is quite sad about this fact. She's the most mature-looking of the Goddesses, in both her human and CPU forms, and has the biggest boobs, which she uses to taunt the others. Especially Blanc, who's flat. The four goddesses are constantly in some form of conflict, either formal war, or an informal rivalry, over Shares. Shares are generated the faith that their people have in them, and provide them with their CPU forms. In certain dimensions, the Goddesses are straight-up ''born ''from these shares, while in others, becoming a Goddess allows you to tap into them. They will be described further in the Power Explanation section below. Major Dangers Almost universally, the dangers involved in this setting are lead by the Pirate, Arfoire, and her minions, usually the ASIC. They pirate games in order to weaken the amount of Shares the CPUs receive, and thus overthrow the CPUs and destroy the world. Depending on the game, this can change, usually if Arfoire has already been defeated in a previous game. She's the leader of the Pirates faction, which Jumpers may choose to join. Unlike the Goddesses, she draws power from human sins, which makes her extremely difficult to keep dead. Interesting Locations Each of the four nations has a Basilicom that serves as its capital, and then a number of puntastic areas nearby, which, during the games, are usually filled with monsters. Due to the generic nature of these, and the fact that we don't really get much of an explanation, I'm going to move on to the dimensions. First Hyperdimension: Goddesses here are born from faith, and have been fighting for the last few thousand years, only recently forming a truce. Second Hyperdimension: Goddesses here are born from faith, but have a relatively peaceful coexistence. Goddesses have come and gone, and this dimension seems to be a magnet for other dimensions. As of the third game, it has a permanent portal to the Ultradimension, while the fourth adds portals to the Zero Dimension. It undergoes special "Shift periods" where Goddesses can be turned into ordinary mortals and kicked out of their ruling positions, though the only instance of this that we see was interfered with heavily. Ultradimension: Goddesses here are ordinary people who find a CPU Memory. This allows them to form a nation in their own name. Until they do so, they're ordinary Makers (humans, basically) and suffer the frailties thereof. Zero Dimension: An... echo, of sorts, of the Second Hyperdimension. It's basically a dream, rather than a true dimension. Heart Dimension: Similar to the Zero Dimension. It's weird, and not really worth the effort of explaning. Tagmension: A rather lighthearted dimension, the Tagmension currently has the CPU's deciding to attend highschool because they feel like it. There's a zombie apocalypse at one point, but the Goddesses easily reverse it by punching the zombies back into normal people. Yeah. Others: There are others, but they generally don't have too much information on them. Power Explanation There are basically 3 sets of powers in the setting. Magic: This is basically standard magic. Low level combat magic costs trivial amounts of energy, about equivalent to swinging a sword for the same amount of damage, but ranged. Basic enhancement spells to make your weapon deal elemental damage or have a chance of inflicting some sort of status effect are also 'free'. Higher ranking combat magic that actually costs you stamina and tires you out includes healing magic, larger scale attack magic, heavier damaging attack magic, etc. Non-combat demonstrated magics include fast-travel and summoning magic, as well as dimensional travel (with the caveat that the last is magitech). EXE Drive: I'm not actually sure that this is a power source, but it has been included for completion's sake. EXE Drive is basically Limit in most games- as you fight, it builds up, then can be unleashed in order to fire off finishing move type deals. It also passively allowed for an extra, powered up attack during one game, so... yeah. Shares: This power source is mostly unique to goddesses, though others can access it if they cheat. It grants a Goddess their CPU powers and their Hard Drive Divinity, which is basically their Goddess form. Shares are passively generated by the faith that people have in their Goddesses, and can be compressed into special crystals called Sharecite by the skilled. Shares passively grant immortality (of the unaging variety) and in the lore, grants an extreme boost to all stats depending on how many shares a given Goddess has access to. Low numbers of Shares reduce Goddesses back to human levels, high numbers can get somewhat absurd. Shares are also a extremely effective power source, being used to power a good amount of the technology within the nations. Things to Take Very little. Jump Maker Rulings Links will be provided as relevant.